Binding Kinks
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: Mello loved learning new things about his life partner. So he was pleasantly surprised when he opened his closet and found a box with a rather interesting combination hidden inside…


A/N: Hello everyone! Been a while since I posted anything, so here I iz, bearing porn for all you sickos. Enjoy!

Dedication: Dedicated to MY Mail, whom I love dearly. Thanks for reading this over and giving me confidence babe. *muah*

* * *

Mello had a great many reasons for loving his dear gamer. Naturally, mutual understanding and affection was the dominating reason. After all, the redhead was his best friend and most trusted companion. That being said, neither knew everything about the other.

Mello was perfectly contented to wait as long as he needed for his beloved to open up to him. And he harbored no doubt that it would take quite a while. But that left the chance for many surprises, especially when it came to kinks, apparently.

He opened his closet about four days before his birthday and found a box in the bottom, mostly cloaked in shadows. He sighed as he knelt and grabbed at it. He'd told the gamer not to get him anything for his birthday and that all he wanted was to spend the day in.

But when he opened the box, a low chuckle fell from his lips and he kicked the bedroom door shut in case Matt came home.

Because one of the things that made him fall so madly for his redhead –shallow though it may be- was his unrestrained and consistently curious sexuality.

And so, Mello smirked as he pulled out the gift that was apparently for both of them. A prison warden's suit, simple and rather plain with his name stitched in. He smirked as he eyed that the name stitched in was 'Master Keehl' and felt a spike of arousal travel through him. He always knew Matt had a bondage kink, but it seemed to be getting more and more intense.

Then he caught a glint of metal in the corner of his eye and looked closely at a long pair of handcuffs and ankle cuffs. As he pulled them out, he also pulled out a long, thick nightstick with a wicked grin.

Yes, he decided, his birthday was going to be a wonderful day.

* * *

Matt didn't know that Mello knew about his little surprise. It had taken a long time to pluck up the courage to get the outfit. What if Mello laughed at him? He couldn't help that he liked being tied up and dominated. And the striped shirts… well, he couldn't really help it, could he?

So, he decided he was going to wake up before Mello and lay the outfit across the bed. He didn't really like that he couldn't come up with something better, but the outfit wasn't for him. The night before Mello's birthday, he was sitting around playing his games and trying to still the thumping of his heart. Mello came in with a tray and two steaming cups of tea.

Ah, yes. That's something no one really knew about the blonde fireball. He might have been born in Russia, but he grew up in England and still held tightly to the heritage, which included having tea at least once a day. And so Matt stopped what he was doing gladly to sip at the tea with Mello. They idly chatted about Mello's day and the criminals he was chasing.

By the time they'd finished their tea, Matt's eyelids were heavy and his limbs felt comfortably numb and tingly. He stood and heavily made his way to the bedroom, sinking down with a pleased sigh and never considering the possibility that Mello had drugged him.

* * *

Mello slowly cracked his eyes open and smiled. The memories of his plan swept through his mind and he stretched while moaning happily. Then he stood up and set to work, stripping his lover of everything but his striped shirt. Then he cuffed Matt's wrists and wound the chain through the bars of the headboard. After tying a silken cloth around Matt's head, robbing the gamer of sight, he held the ankle cuffs and thought about whether or not he'd use them. Then he placed them alongside the bed for later.

It wasn't until he was almost done changing into his costume that Matt began to stir thanks to the drugs Mello had slipped in his tea. Matt tensed and whimpered, temporarily frightened at his lack of sight and movement. Then Mello's hand crept slowly up his thigh and he relaxed under the familiar touch. He moaned lightly and moved his thigh up into Mello's touch, wondering idly when he became half naked and blindfolded.

"M-Mello?" he stuttered. A firm hand grasped his knee, pulling his leg up and smacking his exposed ass. He yelped and snapped his head around, whimpering slightly.

Mello clucked his tongue disappointedly, running his hand over the reddening flesh. "Jeevas, I'd think you would know how to address your superior by now."

Matt gulped as he caught on and his face flushed at being caught in his kink. He wet his lips nervously and wriggled a bit, rubbing his stinging skin against the cool sheets. "Master Keehl," he rasped, "what's going on? Am I being punished?"

Mello growled deep in his throat at the submissive display and kept ghosting his fingers over Matt's thigh. "Yes," he finally responded. "You've been very naughty, and you've been keeping it from me. But I think it's because you wanted the punishment." Matt opened his mouth to respond, only to have two of Mello's fingers find their way inside and press down on his tongue. "I didn't give you permission to speak, Jeevas."

Mello drew his fingers out and grabbed a bottle of lube he'd kept on the nightstand. At the same time, he moved so that he was kneeling between Matt's stretched out legs. He grabbed the redhead's ankles and forced his knees to bend, pressing them up and allowing Matt to brace his feet against Mello's thighs. Then he coated two fingers and plunged them in at once, eliciting a strangled gasp from the prisoner.

"Mm, you adjust so quickly," Mello murmured. "I've had to punish you so much. You love it too, don't you?"

"Ah! Mm, yes!" Matt moaned in response, pushing his thighs further apart and flexing his fingers. Mello pulled his fingers out and stared at the twitching entrance intensely, licking his lips hungrily. Matt whined and let his hips sink into the bed, sighing disappointedly.

Mello smirked, knowing the redhead couldn't see him and slid his slippery fingers over the tip of the nightstick. Then he prodded Matt's entrance with it lightly, laughing aloud when Matt tensed up and whimpered. He leaned forward let his breath ghost over the redhead's straining cock, chuckling.

"You're so hard. And you're keeping your legs spread so wide for me. Do you want this, Matty dearest?" he cooed mockingly. The redhead only ground his hips down, pushing a centimeter of the nightstick in and panting harshly. Mello smirked and eased it in gently, feeling his own neglected arousal throb at the sight of the redhead displayed so erotically and the noises that spilled from his lips and he clenched around the intrusion, loving the burn that came with the pleasure. Then Mello pulled the makeshift toy out, pushing it back in rhythmically. It was all too slow for Matt, who bucked and writhed and made a loud noise of displeasure when Mello purposefully missed his sweet spot.

After several agonizing minutes of torment, Mello pulled the stick out and set it on the bed, watching his lover with lusty eyes. The redhead was sobbing in pleasure, digging his heels into the bed alongside Mello's legs. His wrists were raw from pulling and flexing against the handcuffs and his erection was weeping pearly beads that Mello couldn't resist lapping up. He hummed at the taste before opening his pants and slipping them down his thighs.

"Get ready Matty," he said huskily, ripping the blindfold off at the same time he pushed in, groaning at the wonderful heat that embraced him. Matt arched his back off the bed and howled, eyes flying open and locking with Mello's. The blonde grabbed one of Matt's thighs and pushed his knee up to his chest, pumping his hips furiously. Matt's gazed up at Mello with lust fogged eyes, unable to do much more than moan uncontrollably as Mello pounded into him.

Mello snarled and grabbed Matt's cock, swiping his thumb across the tip and groaning in satisfaction when Matt arched his back, pulling him deeper as he tightened with his climax. Mello's hips stilled and he let his head fall back, humming in approval when he finally looked down at the bound redhead.

"Oh Matty," he purred as he pulled out and unlocked the handcuffs, "I think I like this new fetish." Matt blushed and squirmed against the satin sheets, sighing pleasurably. As he grasped the hem of his striped shirt and went to pull it up, Mello slapped his hand away. "Keep it on, Jeevas," he demanded, smirking as he slipped between Matt's open legs once more.

* * *

There we go. Love it, hate it? Wanna shank it? Tell me about it in a review!


End file.
